zfightersmobilegamefandomcom-20200214-history
STATS
ARMOR.png|ARMOR|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/Armor WEAPONS.png|WEAPONS|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/WEAPONS EXTRAS.png|EXTRAS|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/EXTRAS GINYU FORCE UPGRADES.png|GINYU FORCE UPGRADES|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/GINYU_FORCE_UPGRADES SHENRON CARDS.png|SHENRON CARDS|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/SHENRON_CARDS GRAVITY.png|GRAVITY|link=http://zfightersmobilegame.wikia.com/wiki/GRAVITY There are many stats and ways to imporve and customize your heroes builds in DBZ: Battle of Gods VS/ Saiyan Legends app. Using a correct spread of stats through training, cards and items can help utilize the stats of your selected hero. HP-(Hit Points)= Hit Points are essentially the life points of your hero. If your HP reaches 0 during a battle your character is out of the battle. HP can be increased through Extras items, Shenron Cards, Ginyu Force Boosters, Training Potion Training, Gravity Training, Leveling your hero and Boosting Skills DEF- (Defense)= The defense stat effects how much damage basic and special attacks do to your hero. A higher DEF stat will reduce the incoming damage from opponents attacks. DEF can be increased through Armor Items, Shenron Cards, Ginyu Force Boosters, Training Potion Training, Gravity Training, Leveling your hero and Boosting Skills SPI- (Spirit)= The spirit stat effects how much damage your special attacks do to opponents. This includes both single and team special attacks. A higher SPI stat means your special moves will do more damage when they proc. SPI can be increased through Shenron Cards, Ginyu Force Boosters, Training Potion Training, Gravity Training, Leveling your hero and Boosting Skills EV- (Evasion)= The Evasion stat gives your hero a greater chance to evade all incoming damage from an opposing attack. When triggered an evasion animation will show and the damage counter will be 0. More EV stat means more chance to evade. EV can be increased through Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills ACC-(Accuracy)= The Accuracy stat decreases the chance of the opponent successfully evading a attack. More ACC stat means more chance for your hero to hit the opponent and avoid evasion. ACC can be increased through Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills CRI-(Critical)= The Critical stat gives your hero a greater chance to strike opponents with a critical hit. Critical hits do x2 damage to opponents when they proc. Critical hits can be applied to basic attacks, special attack and group attacks. More CRI stat increases the change of a critical hit occurring. CRI can be increased through Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills CRIT DEF-(Critical Defense)= The Critical Defense stat decreases the chance of the opponent successfully landing a critical hit when attacking. More CRI DEF stat means less chance for your opponent to hit the a critical hit on your hero. CRI DEF can be increased through Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills RES-(Resitance)= The Resistance stat gives your hero a chance to resist a basic attack. When an attack is resisted, an animation will play, your hero takes half damage and returns half damage to the opponent. More RES stat increases the chance of a resistance to proc RES can be increased Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills BRK-(Break)= The Break stat decreases the chance of the opponent successfully resisting your attacks. More BRK stat means less chance for your opponent to resist your basic attacks. BRK can be increased through Shenron Cards, Gravity Training and Boosting Skills MI-(Might)= Stat of skills, used to determine a base power of the skill. More MI means more special attack power.